Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless communication systems, and more specifically, to improved handling of dropped or otherwise impaired wireless connections.
Background
In today's digital world, users can enjoy lots of activities when “connected,” i.e., wirelessly communicating with a cloud service, another person or a broadcasting network. When such connections are dropped or discontinued at an unwanted time, the user's enjoyment may suffer.